


Hold Me Close Darling (I'll Be Your Security Blanket)

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Jane spends some time with her girlfriend...and Tony has a surprise





	Hold Me Close Darling (I'll Be Your Security Blanket)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/gifts).



> For Aliska, my fav floof, who prompted Jane foster and "long day in the lab", Pepper Potts and "holding hands" and lastly WinterIron and "snow" so I just combined them all!

See…. _Infinity Stones leave a mark_. 

When the Aether was removed from Jane…..some of it lingered.   
Not all of it. Just a few little bits. 

Jane didn’t notice at first but then….she had accidentally knocked a mug off the desk. She’d reacted instinctively and then….the mug was a tennis ball that just bounced and rolled away.   
So she’d gone to Stark Tower, because Tony Stark had been making quite a statement about preparing for aliens and Jane…could help right? 

Space was her entire  _life_.   
Tony had visited her once, when she’d still….before Thor left. Offered her a job that would always be open to her, but didn’t seem surprised when she declined.   
He left his card anyway though.   
Three days after she realized what had happened, after turning a rat into a roll of toilet paper, her toothbrush into a rose and her favorite pen into a snake…she called Stark. (Call me Tony.)

He was busy dealing with the shitstorm of the Accords, the Avengers, another five billion responsibilities. Then Darcy got that gleam in her eye wherein she decided she would take a break from teaching Bucky Barnes about memes and was going to herd another brown-haired genius. 

Really, Tony didn’t stand a chance.   
Then Tony introduced her to Pepper Potts. 

Jane was a simple woman who was fairly sure Pepper Potts was some sort of goddess. 

Things were…good. 

“Jane.” Jane leaned back as Pepper broke her concentration, hands on her shoulders. 

“Is it that time already?” Jane said with a yawn. “Sorry love, got caught up.”

“No, it’s not.” Pepper said, “I just…missed you.” 

“Me too.” Jane said, stretching and hearing her back pop. She stood, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss and requesting JARVIS shut down her experiments. Pepper was still wearing her heels, so she was taller than Jane. So they stood, Pepper hugging Jane like a teddy bear and JARVIS just turning on some soft classical music.   
It was…peaceful. Quiet.   
They could rely on this, on each other. 

“Bad day?” Jane said eventually. They’d relocated to the living room, the fireplace crackling softly as they were resting together. 

“Lots and lots of paperwork.” Pepper said, stretching out her hands with a wince. “But it was worth it.” 

“Give me your hands.” Jane said. Pepper shot her a questioning look but complied. Jane curled Peppers hands into fists, rapidly cracked the knuckles and started rotating them to get rid of the ache. 

“What are you-ohhh.” Pepper said, melting off into a sigh as Jane started massaging her hands. “That’s…good. Tony used to do this too.”

“It’s a scientist I think,” Jane said lightly. “Working with your hands a lot can strain them. So it helps recirculate blood, I’ll get JARVIS to find the tutorial so you can do it for yourself.”

“Why would I, I got the best person right here.” Pepper said and Jane laughed but continued, before Tony burst into the room in a whirlwind of motion. 

“Pep! Pep!” Tony said, racing over to them. “Come and see something! You too Jane!”

“We’re in the middle of something!” Pepper protested. 

“You’ll really like it, promise.” Tony said, hauling them both up. For such a short man, he was ridiculously strong. Jane shrugged and allowed herself to be hauled along. 

“J, where’s Bucky?” Tony said on the way. “Oh, both of you close your eyes.” 

“Oh dear.” Pepper said, but shut her eyes so Jane did too. 

“On the way to the roof as requested.” JARVIS said, right as the elevator dinged open. Tony dragged them out to the helipad.  
“Tony what-” Jane said, then felt something land on her cheeks. 

“Open.” 

Jane opened her eyes and looked up. 

It was  _snowing_.

“First snow of the season.” Tony said quietly, “Beautiful right?” 

Flakes spiraled down from the sky, and Jane stuck out her tongue to catch some. It  _was_  beautiful. 

“What do you think?” Bucky said, making Jane jump in surprise. She never fucking heard him walk. He wrapped himself around Tony, likely because in his excitement Tony was not actually wearing a jacket. “Hey Pepper, hey Jane.”

Jane nodded to him. 

“I vote we don’t do anything tomorrow.” Pepper said unexpectedly, making them all turn to her and blink. “JARVIS will rearrange our scedules. We should take a break, spend some time together. Rhodey and Carol are coming in the afternoon too.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony said. 

They all stood there for a while, basking in the moment of quiet. 


End file.
